Koopaling Saga
by jewik6
Summary: this is my first fanfic. i will accept OCs ( also note that this is a story that follows OC's so, this is an OC story). so credit will be given to OC creators. Summary: eight year old, Sammy Koopa, and his cousin, Harry Koopa , will try to defeat the dark before things get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1: Proulge

Koopaling Saga

Chapter One: Silphur

Credit goes to ladyanaconda for letting me use the character Sammy!

It had been Five years since Alexa, Iggy Koopas ex girlfriend-committed suicide.

And only seven years ago Iggy's wife, Samantha, was killed. So Iggy has been taking care of his son, Sammy. Larry, Iggy's youngest brother, had married a girl named Diggy two years ago and has a son and a daughter named Harry and Candice.

Sammy had just turned eight a month ago. Harry is five and Candice is three. So our story starts when Sammy meets a boy named Silphur on his first day in third grade.

Sammy walked up to him and said:" Hi!' they boy turned around and said hi to Sammy." My name is Sammy." Sammy said." And my name is Silphur!" Silphur said

Meanwhile at Bowsers Castle…

Iggy was in his room at his desk. He was on his computer looking for a house that is for sale.

When he looked at his clock it had been six hours since Sammy had left for school.


	2. Chapter 2: fight on the first day

Koopaling Saga

Chapter Two: The Fight on the first day

So Sammy walked into his class with Silphur. The teacher wasn't there, so, one kid pinned Sammy to the wall. Silphur saw this and said: " LET HIM GO!' the kid turned around and started laughing while still pinning Sammy to the wall. Silphur took a slingshot and a rock, and then flung it at his head. The kid was instantly knocked out. People thought he was a living legend for finally knocking him out. Nobody had the strength or the Bravery to do that. (A/N: while I did that part fighting music was playing in my living room that's how I came up with this idea). The teacher walked by and gasped when she saw the kid (lets call him Bully) and saw the rock next to him and the slingshot in Siplhur's hand he gave a worried laugh. She took Silphur and for some reason Sammy." I can't believe you to knocked out another student you two!" She yelled." And on your first day too!" Her f ace was now bright red in anger.

Later…

Sammy had been sent home after the incident. Sammy was in BIG trouble. He got suspended form school. His father, Iggy Koopa, was yelling at him Larry had passed by and yelled at Iggy:" SHUT UP ALREADY " Iggy stopped yelling and gave Larry a angry look. So Sammy knew this for a fact: he was grounded.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry's POV

Koopaling Saga

Chapter Three: Harrys P.O.V

Credit to Princess Pop for Cindy and Ladyanaconda for Sammy! (I know I forgot in the last chapter)

As harry arrived at school (A/N: so the story starts over again ) he noticed Sammy talking to someone else while he wasn't looking he knocked in to somebody,

" I'm sorry" Harry said when he looked up it was a girl, she wore a spaghetti strap shirt with clouds on the bottom of the shirt, white mini shorts, two spike bracelets (is that spelled right?) lightning bolt earrings, thunder cloud necklace, silver crown, and emerald green eyes (I literally just took that right of the PM)

"Its okay " she said." What's your name?" Harry said." Cindy, what's yours?" Cindy said." Harry" Harry said. She smiled and then walked away, and then the ball rang.

As Harry was walking to his class he heard somebody yell something he didn't know who or what the person said. So he continued walking. Harry walked into his class; his teacher was either writing or sleeping he couldn't tell. So he just sat down and starred out the window, even though it was now raining. Then he heard a teacher yelling, he look out the door and saw Sammy and that other kid, who had a slingshot in his hand. What had happened Harry was thinking.


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness Trio

Koopaling Saga

(credit to OC owners! Princess Pop and Ladyanaconda!)

Chapter Four: Darkness Trip

p "When Sammy woke up, his suspension was over and so was Silphurs. Sammy didn't eat breakfast because he had a feeling about something. He felt that something bad was going to happen today. Although, Sammy told nobody about this, especially his father. He also trusted his Aunt Diggy, but he didn't tell her, even thought she would have told Sammy what to expect at school. Diggy is very wise, she knows a lot of people, she knew his mother before Iggy met her. She knew about Larry when she had came to the age of four, but Larry didn't know her then. ( A/N- Diggy is a fifth grade teacher at Sammy's school to note?)" But dad, I am sick!" Sammy argued with his father." Stop trying to play hooky Sammy! or you will be in bigger Trouble!" Iggy said loudly. Sammy was trying to convince his father that he had the flu virus, but failed. When Sammy got to school, he saw somebody running up to him. The figure accidentally kept running and ran into Sammy." Sorry" The person said to him Sammy looked at the person. It was a girl, She had grayish hair, green eyes, she was the same size as Sammy. Sammy thought she looked cute, he had a crush on her." My name is Rocky" she said." My name is Sammy." Sammy said. Sammy was going to tell Rocky he thought that she was cute, but Rocky knew from the look on his face. She giggled knowing that, so she kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Sammy waved to her, smiling.

spanWhile Sammy was walking to his class, somebody grabbed his arm very tightly. It was his teacher. She said to him:" I absolutely HATE your grandfather Sammy." She was angry. She slapped him and pushed him onto the ground. Sammy knew who she was, she was Mario's daughter, Miranda. So Sammy quickly got up and ran, and so did Miranda. When she Finnaly caught up, she threw Sammy against the wall, he escaped he ran into a deadend, but, the wall was made of glass. Fragile glass. Sammy thought of a plan, so, he smashed throught the glass and ran. He didn't stop to look back, he just ran. But, his plan backfired, he was lost. He looked behind, nobody. He was in the middle of Dimmble Woods (Bowsers inside story area). It was dark, he was surrounded by big and dark trees. Sammy was scared. He just broke down and cried "Sammy didn't know how long he was crying for, he stopped because he heard something. The sound of footsteps and talking. Sammy got up and ran, again. He tried to remember the way he came in, he was lucky to find Plack Beach. So he sat down by the deep blue ocean. Sammy wasn't as scared anymore, the reason he was scared was because, of the Darkness ( actual name to be explained... Now). Diggy told him about the creature called Darkness, it is a shadow. Not an ordinary shadow, this one can kill you. Even thought Sammy wasn't deep enough in the forest to encounter him, he was still terrified. But, he was deep enough to encounter Shrawr, a skeleton that is deep dark black, bloody red eyes, and is tall. Shrawr grabs you by the neck, eats your right arm off, then tears off your foot, then ends it by strangling you. Sammy saw somebody on the horizon of the ocean, who was it? He knew it wasn't Miranda, dark clouds appeared out of nowhere, it was Shawr.( you say it Sha-were) Sammy screamed and ran. He found a boat, there was a koopa on it. The koopa was looking at Shawr, so Sammy screamed:" GO, NOW!" He snapped out of it and drove away. Shawr was on their tail. Sammy saw a box, it had an AK-47 in it. Sammy didn't hesitate, he took the gun and shot the wooden boat, it had no effect on the boat OR Shawr. The koopa kicked it into high gear with torpedoes, also while speeding up. The torpedoes blew up, Shawr wasn't dead, he was close enough to jump on the boat. He ran towards Sammy, then something struck Shawr, Darkness appeared, he didn't kill Shawr, he made him stronger on purpose. Then a dark Gold sword flew through Darknessness head, knocking him off the boat and putting him in a coma. The sword flew into Sammy's hands. Sammy ran up to Shawr and stabbed him in the head, killing him. Shawrs claws cut his face and his chest, Ruby red blood dripped from his face and chest, onto the sword, which was on the ground. When the got to Darkland ports, Sammy thanked the boat driver." My name is Hilbert" Hilbert said smiling." My name is Sammy." Sammy said to him. Hilbert wrote his phone number down incase Sammy ever needed it. When Sammy got home, it was nearly midnight! Iggy was sitting on the couch in the living room. Iggy saw Sammy, so he ran up to him and hugged him." Are you alright, other than the cuts you have" Iggy asked." Yea" Sammy said smiling. Iggy washed Sammy's cuts and then Iggy went to bed, and so did Sammy"NOT THE END YET PEOPLE!?


	5. Chapter 5: Fire of Darkness

Koopaling Saga

Chapter Five: Flame of Darkness Rising to kill

Credit to OC creators Princess Pop & Ladyanaconda J)

Harry was at school falling asleep in class, but then the fire alarm went off." Its just a drill" one kid said, but when the got outside they saw smoke rising from the school. Then, something exploded. Another explosion happened, but this time more aggressively. Harry knew that wasn't the gas pipe, so, he snuck off away.

When he was far enough he ran until he got to Darkland city, Bowsers castle was north of the city. Harry took a shortcut through an ally. While he wasn't paying attention, somebody grabbed his arm, it was Sammy. Harry was surprised to see him here." I snuck off too, that isn't natural, and I just know it." He said. He let go of Harrys arm." Yea" Harry replied. His legs where trembling because the ground was shaking." Only a atomic explosion could be felt from this far away." Harry believed her on this one. Although Larry's research said any explosion can be felt from far, it wasn't natural like this Harry was about two or three miles away. Cindy was about to say something, but explosion got even closer, so close a building fell right to the ground, it wasn't that big quite small to be exact." Run" Sammy said, then they ran.

They got to the edge of the city. It was just fields. They could see that another building had fallen; some of the city was now on fire. Now, Harry knew somebody was causing this on purpose. Harry and Sammy ran into the fields.

They got to Dimble Woods, the eastern side of it. They went in. Sammy found the tallest tree." Stop" Sammy said." Why, I thought we where going to get back to the castle!" Harry said. Sammy ignored this comment, and climbed that tree to the top. He saw the city, 2/9 of it was destroyed and on fire already. Sammy got midway down the tree, then slipped and fell. He hit the ground. His arm bone cracked. Harry helped him up off the ground.

A little Later …

They had reached the castle. But, the front gate was locked." Great, were locked out." Sammy said rubbing his arm. Harry stuck his arm through the bars and unlocked it. Sammy was surprised to see that Harry could do that." How?" Sammy said." You could've done it to Sammy." Harry said grinning. The gate opened up. Harry ran inside, the main room was silent. Sammy came in slowly, when he got to Harry he said:" where's everybody." Sammy was sleepy; his leg had a large cut on it and was bleeding heavily." Well, Kamek has to be here, and do somethin

g about that slash Sammy." Ok I-" he was cut off, he collapsed.

Harry ran off and found Kamek." Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Kamek questioned when Harry found him." forget about that, Sammy collapsed in the main room." Harry responded.

Harry took Kamek to Sammy, Kamek had to drag Sammy by his un-broken arm.

They got to Iggy's and Kamek placed Sammy on his bed." Why did you and Sammy leave school, and how did this happen?" Kamek asked. Harry explained what had happened most recently and Kamek understood this then said;" Well, I have to take care of Sammy's arm, but Iggy wont be happy that Sammy ditched school." Kamek Said." But, your father wont care that you ditched." Harry smiled when Kamek said his father wont care that Harry ditched, cause this was true he wouldn't care, and the same went for his mother." Also, your parents will ask what happened and you are going to tell them the story all over again." Kamek said." I'll have to call Larry." Harry replied to this." Call my mom instead, she will know more about why this is all happening." Kamek looked at Harry with concern." Well, then I'm calling both of them, you will really need to tell them the whole story, Harry." Kamek said washing Sammy's cut with a cloth, he had finished with Sammy's arm and it was now wrapped up in white gauze, Sammy was still unconscious.

Harry left the room. He took a walk around the castle thinking about things. He thought about the school on fire and exploding, and the two buildings that had fallen

He went to his room and layed down, and fell asleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chap it took a week to finish, bye bye! ****JJJ**


	6. Chapter 6: Harry tells the story

Hope** you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I did that one more slowly, it took about a week to perfect, oh, and I changed a character around and I saw I forgot to change one more name, so sorry, Enjoy this** chap!

Koopaling Saga

Chapter Six ( Harry's POV): Harry tells the story

Somebody shook me really hard, I guess a fell asleep. When I opened my eyes, it was my Father. He was looking at me in relief and concern. I wondered why he was concerned about me, Sammy was the one who was hurt. I sat up in my bed." What?" I asked." What happened today." Dad said." The school blew up!" I said annoyed." Be honest, Harry!" My dad said, now getting annoyed with me." I would tell you if mom was here." I said." No, tell me now!" Larry said loudly." NO!" Yelled back at him." You don't yell at me!" Larry was now yelling too." I said, NO!" I yelled even louder. My Dad slapped me. I didn't hesitate, I ran out of my room with my jacket.

I ran out of the castle and into the field. I looked back, nobody. I then ran even more, until I got to Darkland City. I ran into an ally." I'm never going back to that asshole." I said, although nobody was even there." IM NEVER GOING BACK!" I yelled again. I started to cry, I wanted to kill myself, I just wanted my dad to die. Then, something slid into me, a loaded heater." Take it kid, I don't need it." A man said to me. I put it in my jacket pocket." Take this too." He said handing me 1000 coins." Thanks." I said to him. He went away, I put the coins in my other pocket. I thought I could find my mom because she doesn't usually drive home or to work. Then I thought of a plan, I took out the heater and pointed it to my forehead. I put the heater back into my pocket. I stood up and walked away. I thought it was starting to get cold so I zipped up my jacket. I wanted to go home, but I was lost. So, I went and found where my mom worked, I stood outside of the place, I ran away for a reason. I just ran away form the building, across the street. I sat in the ally. I took the gun out of my pocket and layer down, and went to sleep

Later...

I woke up to a gun shot, a bullet hit me, I had pressed the trigger somehow, I was bleeding heavily, then I saw my mom, She picked me up, then I passed out...

Even later...

I woke up to voices and a constant beeping noise, where was I? I was going to scream, but nothing came out. I was feeling like I was in a world of grief and depression. Pit me out of my misery somebody, please. I wished I had never ran away, I wish that gun hadnt had ammo in it. I wished die, just die. Then I thought about something, me mom would be In even more grief If I did die, she would probably suicide. I heard another voice, a girl. A woman came in, she had Orange red hair in pig tails her hair is wavey, has a green Tank top with a pink hart in the middle of the shirt jean skirt with a pink belt white and black converse, grey eyes, freckles, hair tied with green bows, she was a nurse. All she did was open the window, then leave. My mom came in and smiled at me, but she had a tear down her cheek, her green hair was in a ponytail, which was weird cause she never did that." Harry, could you tell me what happened yesterday please?" She asked holding my hand. I must have been asleep for a day. I told her the story, then she said;" Me and dad are divorcing, Harry..."


	7. Chapter 7: Harry's Encounter

**Hey guys here's another chap**

Chapter Seven:Harrys encounter(Harrys POV still)

When my mom had said the word " divorce" I was happy at first, then, I made me sad. I never thought of this happening." Why?" I said. No answer. Her gold eyes sparkled in the light. But then, everything was a blur. What the hell was happenning to me? I felt shaking, powerful shaking. Then, every thing came into clear View, I was still in the ally, scratchless. I was all a dream, and I was happy. I got up and walked away. It was porbbly midnight. I walked to the forest. Then into it, I was dark. I went deep into it. Then, I saw somebody. When I walked closer, it was a skeleton. It moved and looked at me, I was terrified." SCREECH!" It yelled. I ran like there was no tommarow, I pulled out the pistol, and shot him. Then I saw anthor figure, it was a living shadow. I ran faster, and faster. I ran out of the forest and to the castle. I looked at myself, I was covered in blood. I was bleeding heavily. I ran through the doors. I went up to my parents room, I burst through the door. My mom was there, she looked saSlathered second she saw me she hugged me." What happened?" She asked me." I was chased out of the forest by a skeleton and a shadow." I said. She muttered something. Then my little sister, Candice, came in. We ran to me and hugged my leg. My mom picked her up and kissed her. She was only three. Then I though about how she would feel if my parents did divorce." where's dad?" I asked." Looking for you in the city." My mom ansewered. So, I took a bath, then I went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Blue Apples

**Hey guys, so , this story is taking place in November, and now it's December. So I'm fowling real time. The Christmas chapter will have a little warning: it is going to be 1% Christan Religous. So don't be offended because I am Christan an believe in Jesus Christ. Enjoy that chapter! :p**

Koopaling Saga

Chapter Eight: Mother Natures Daughter

Sammy woke up slowly. His arm hurt," what happened?" He thought. It was all a blur, slowly, his vision came back. When it was fully back, he saw that he was in his room. He looked at his clock, 2:37 AM. He turned on his lamp next to his bed. He thought. His life was always good, if you don't count Carmel and Alexa, but why had it turned? Was Carmel and Alexa a sign of this happening? Sammy just wanted to have a normal live. Sammy got up, his window was open and warm air was coming in. (A/N: it is kinda like Florda there) he climbed through his window, he was on the first floor. He got on the ground." I just want to have a normal life..." Sammy said." IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?! IS REALLY TOO MUCH?!" Sammy yelled at the sky. He started to walk.

He walked to the park the sat down on a bench. He looked at the trees and the grass, he thought they looked nice. He heard a river nearby. Then a blue colored apple rolled by. Sammy picked up the apple and walked over to the river. He placed the apple in the river and then something amazing happened, many fruits started flowing down the river, then the went slower, and it was slow enough that Sammy could pick the fruits out of there. Then, baskets came down with the blue apples inside of them, Sammy took the baskets and took one of the blue apples out the the basket. He took a bite out of it, it was the best thing he had tasted, but he didn't eat another, he took a normal apple out of the river and ate it. It had the flavor of a well grown apple, times a million. He took a blue apple and placed it in the river, more baskets of blue apples came. Sammy felt a instant surge of Joy in him, maybe he has a good life already. He looked up, the sun was high in the sky. Then he saw somebody, it was Rocky." I see you like my blue apples, Sammy." She said." You made these!" Sammy said getting up." Yea, this river is no normal river, I call it Fruit river." Rocky said picking up a pair." How?" Sammy asked." I'm Mother Natures daughter, no big deal." Rocky said." Prove it." Sammy said. Rocky stuck out he hand and raised the ground in the center of the river, making a bridge." See!" Rocky said. Sammy wasnt listening he was wide eyed. Rocky lowered her arm slowly and the ground lowered." Cool, Right?" Rocky said." Yea." Sammy said." You have some kind of power too, Sammy." Rocky said." I can feel it." Sammy picked up another blue apple and ate it." My blue apples don't work in the real world, or any other." Rocky said." What power do I have?" Sammy asked." You will see." Rocky said. She crossed the river and sat down next to Sammy. Sammy cut his leg on something, a thorn." Step in the river, Sammy." Rocky said. Sammy got up and went over to the river and stepped in it, his foot heals instantly." It works with sick people Too." She said." Only tell people you can trust about this, Sammy." Rocky said. Sammy nodded. Sammys arm felt better too." See ya later Sammy, and remember, tell only people you can truly trust!" Rocky said running off. Sammy started running off too, but to the castle. Sammy burst through the door, nobody was awake. He looked at a clock, 6:58. Sammy ran to Harry's room and opened it." Harry, Harry wake up!" Sammy said." What?" Harry replied sleepily. Sammy had two blue apples." Eat this." Sammy said." Okay..." Harry said eating it." It's good!" Harry said, his mouth full." Come on!" Sammy said. Harry got up and got his jacket and they left.

When they got to the park they ran over to the river, no fruit was flowing. Sammy placed the other blue apple in the river and it flowed away, but then more fruits and now vegtibles started flowing down the river." Tell only people you can trust, got it?" Sammy said." Okay!" Harry said, amazed at the fruit flowing Down the river.

The two started back to the castle a little while later. Then, they came across something, a giant pile of crashed cars, there was a fire too. They started of the other longer way. But when they got there, the same thing. They started off the third way, that same thing, and the same with the fourth and final way. Then, Sammy saw Silphur, it had been awhile since they last met. Sammy ran up to Silphur, Silphur had his slingshot in his hand." Hey Sammy." Silphur said." Hey, do you know what's going on?" Sammy asked. Silphur didn't answer, he was wide eyed, he was scared of something. Sammy turned around and saw Darkness. Sammy, who was now terrified also, stood frozen. Harry sighed. He took something out of his jacket pocket, gloated heater. He pointed it at Darkness and shot him rapidly, Darkness just started running at them. Harry wasnt scared, he stood still laughing. Darkness ran right through him! Harry was scratch less. But, Darkness ran to Harry again, now knocking Harry feet away almost killing him. Sammy and Silphur snapped out of it, they ran over to Harry, he was out cold. Sammy didn't know what to do." Help me." Sammy said trying to pick up Harry. Silphur just picked Harry up easily, Silphur was stronger than Sammy. They started to run.

They got away safely, the cars were gone. They ran to the castle. When they got inside, Felica was the only one in the main room." What happened to Harry?" Felica said taking Harry from Silphur." Its a long story..."


End file.
